Idylle Inattendue
by SombreRegard
Summary: L'amour a parfois le don de réunir deux âmes que tout oppose, pour ainsi les rendre familières et semblables l'une à l'autre. Yuri.


_Voici le premier chapitre de cette fiction basée sur le couple Narcissa/Lily. J'ignore le nombre de chapitres que celle-ci contiendra. Tout dépendra des idées que j'aurais. Une petite pensée pour Dulanoire et ManonR concernant l'écriture de ce premier chapitre, et sur le pairing de cet écrit._

_._

Les quais de la voie 9 ¾ semblent se faire plus chaotiques d'années en années. L'as-tu remarqué, jeune Black… ? Assurément, et c'est d'ailleurs là la principale raison pour laquelle tu t'obstines à rester autant en retrait. Tu te contentes en effet de balayer cette foule endiablée de ton sombre et impénétrable regard, tout en songeant vaguement à l'année qui t'attend. Ta sixième d'ailleurs, pour être exacte. Toutefois, l'intégralité de ton attention ne reste pas bien longtemps focalisée sur de telles futilités. Bien au contraire. Voilà que tes iris, aussi glacials et hautains que la maison à laquelle tu appartiens, se voient être aimantés par ce groupe de jeunes crétins… Comment se font-ils appeler, déjà… ? Les Maraudeurs ? Tout cela est vraiment pathétique à tes yeux. Cette vérité est d'une telle évidence que l'expression même de ton visage le démontre très clairement. Tu les juges décidément bien trop orgueilleux et moqueurs pour être de véritables Gryffondors. Mais aussi infiniment trop souriants et chaleureux pour être dignes d'appartenir à la noble demeure qu'est celle des Serpentards. Tu ignores d'ailleurs combien de temps tu restes ainsi à les foudroyer littéralement du regard, et, à vrai dire, cela n'a que bien peu d'importance à tes yeux. Seul ton mépris inné pour cette maison semble se refléter au sein de tes sombres prunelles. De plus, ce constat s'accompagne bien rapidement d'une grimace de dégout déformant tes fines lèvres. Très légère, certes. Presque imperceptible pour quiconque. Mais toutefois belle et bien présente.

« - Cissy ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Allez, viens ! »

Tu détournes donc tout naturellement tes pupilles haineuses de tous ces idiots irrécupérables, pour ainsi les poser sur ta très chère sœur. Bellatrix Black. Cette dernière te fixe d'ailleurs d'un air sévère et dur à la fois. Tout comme à son habitude, aurait-elle pu te répliquer… Tu ne prononces pourtant pas le moindre propos suite à l'agressivité dont elle vient tout juste de faire preuve. Après tout, tu as parfaitement conscience que cela n'est pas totalement voulu. Pas totalement, seulement… Bella a en effet toujours été réservée et ferme, et tu sais désormais que rien ne changera une telle vérité. Tu te lèves donc, sans grande conviction intérieure, du banc sur lequel tu as pris place quelques minutes plus tôt. Ton allure demeure néanmoins aussi fière et hautaine que d'ordinaire, alors que tes pas calmes et mesurés te guident en direction du Poudlard Express. Précieux reflet de l'éducation de Sang-Pur que tu as reçu dès ton plus jeune âge. Mais ne serait-ce également pas là un triste bilan de ta sombre enfance, Narcissa… ? Qu'importe. S'il y a bien une chose que tes nobles parents t'ont toujours inculqués, c'est bien de ne jamais formuler une quelconque plainte. Tu cesses donc toutes interrogations inutiles pour le moment, tout en embarquant dans ce train si familier, à la suite d'Andromeda. Celle-ci t'adresse d'ailleurs un mince sourire une fois à bord, auquel tu ne prends toutefois pas la peine de répondre. Non pas que tu n'en as pas réellement l'envie, loin de là… Mais ta seconde sœur a simplement la fâcheuse habitude d'exprimer ses ressentis aussi spontanément qu'une Gryffondor. Tu soupçonnes d'ailleurs tes parents de l'avoir incité à formuler la demande d'appartenir à Serpentard, en dépit de ce que le choixpeau aurait choisit pour elle. Eux aussi, ils l'avaient apparemment pressentit… Andromeda s'était en effet révélée être une Serpentard atypique, et parfois même étrangère à sa propre maison. Tu lui jettes toutefois un rapide regard en biais, comme pour t'assurer qu'elle ne ressent pas de rancune à ton égard. Pour ton plus grand soulagement, cela ne semble d'ailleurs pas être le cas. L'amour de tes chères sœurs est tellement important pour toi, n'est-ce pas Narcissa… ? Toi, noble et tendre petite dernière de la fratrie Black. Pourtant, il est évident qu'il n'est pas utile d'être Merlin pour remarquer que tu camoufles à merveille ton attachement pour elles. Quand bien même leur entente mutuelle se flétrie de jour en jour, sous tes iris impuissants.

« - Alors, Cissy. Je peux savoir ce que tu regardais avec autant d'insistance ? »

Bellatrix et son obstination légendaire. Bellatrix et son impatience typiquement Black. Tu aurais pourtant dû t'en douter, belle blonde…. Malgré le timbre de sa voix, tu prends toutefois tout ton temps pour choisir les propos que tu vas lui formuler. Après tout, tu as déjà fort bien conscience que ces derniers seront analysés avec minutie par son esprit tortueux. Tu remarques d'ailleurs brièvement qu'Andromeda semble avoir trouvé un compartiment vide, puisqu'elle presse soudainement le pas, et donc ta propre allure.

« - Je me questionnais simplement sur la raison qui pousse le ministère à accueillir pareilles vermines dans notre école. »

Penses-tu seulement les quelques propos que tu viens de prononcer, jeune Black ? Ou bien ces derniers sont-ils l'œuvre d'un automate dépourvu de toute liberté d'opinion ? Toi-même, à cet instant précis, tu n'en as pas la moindre idée. De tels songes ont toutefois le don de t'agacer outre mesure. Tu tentes donc de chasser ces vieux démons de ton esprit ombrageux, tout en prenant place sur l'une des banquettes de ce fameux compartiment. En vain, bien évidemment. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas sans compter sur la présence de ta sombre ainée, qui ne peut s'empêcher de renchérir des propos moqueurs quant à ta révélation.

« - Tu dois surement parler d'Evans. Cette saleté de Sang-de-Bourbe… Etre aussi impure ne devrait même pas être permit ! »

Lily Evans… ? Tu ne relèves même pas le fait que ton ainée se soit trompée de cible. Après tout, ces crétins de Gryffondors sont tous semblables les uns aux autres. Tous dotés d'un ennui mortel, en somme. Et puis, tu n'as jamais réellement eu quoi que se soit contre Evans. Elle est peut-être un peu trop joviale et lumineuse de bonheur pour toi, mais rien de plus pour attiser ta colère. Bien au contraire. Le simple fait de la voir gifler perpétuellement Potter a d'ailleurs le don de te faire sourire, de temps à autres. Avec amusement et moquerie, certes. Mais tout de même. Au moins, cet imbécile ne les vole nullement celles-là.

« - Son sang est sans doute plus pur que le tien, pauvre folle. »

Des paroles cinglantes et criantes de vérité. Tout du moins, pour celle les ayant prononcés. Tu tournes donc avec outrage ton sombre regard vers ta seconde sœur, signe que tu crains déjà la réaction explosive de Bella. Tu remarques toutefois bien vite, mais surtout avec un grand étonnement, qu'Andromeda n'a jamais été aussi calme et sereine qu'en cet instant. Décidément, le courage de ton ainée te surprendra toujours autant, n'est-ce pas belle Narcissa… ? Ou bien son inconscience et sa stupidité, c'est selon ton humeur.

« - Comment oses-tu traiter ta propre sœur de cette façon, Andromeda ? Et pour défendre une pareille abomination qui plus est ! »

Tu fermes donc un très court instant les yeux suite à ces paroles méprisantes. Et voilà qu'une énième dispute vient d'éclater entre tes deux ainées… Ce sentiment d'impuissance quant à leur mésentente embrase d'ailleurs chaque cellule de ton être. Inlassablement, et avec une malice toute particulière… Regarde-toi, belle Serpentard. Tu n'as même pas la force de tenter de les résonner toutes deux. Tu détournes donc ton visage impassible en direction du paysage pluvieux qui défile à vive allure. Il te semble d'ailleurs bien ironique que le temps, à ce moment précis, soit à l'exacte image des rapports qu'entretiennent tes chères sœurs.

« - Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes. Pas toi, en tout cas… »

Un vif sentiment de curiosité te saisit soudainement les entrailles. Tu poses donc un regard en biais et relativement confus sur Andromeda, pour finalement remarquer que celle-ci te fixe avec une étrange intensité. Mais que croit-elle donc à la fin… ? Que tu pourrais te révéler bien plus sensible et rebelle que ne l'est Bellatrix ? Tu as toutefois conscience que c'est justement là la pensée que ta sœur tente de te faire comprendre. Tes pires craintes sont donc belles et bien fondées… Toi qui espérait secrètement que celle-ci ne déciderait pas de suivre le même chemin de traitrise que Sirius, tous tes espoirs viennent tout juste de voler en éclat. Tu n'as d'ailleurs nullement besoin de te tourner vers Bellatrix pour connaitre son opinion quant à cette idée. Cette dernière semble être tellement détachée de tout, que tu en viens même parfois à douter de l'affection qu'elle sous-entends ressentir à ton égard. Certes, il est évident qu'espérer la cerner totalement n'est qu'une vaine illusion. Mais malgré cela, tu te surprends encore à la considérer parfois comme une étrangère selon les comportements qu'elle peut adopter. Réaction inattendue qui ne dure que quelques courtes secondes, mais qui a pourtant toujours le don de t'arracher un bref pincement au cœur. Et oui, jeune Black, tu es définitivement bien plus émotive que tu ne le laisses entrapercevoir.

« - Tu t'obstines décidément à accabler de déshonneur notre noble maison, Andromeda. Pire encore, notre propre nom. Un seul traitre dans notre famille est déjà amplement suffisant. Inutile que tu t'y mettes aussi. »

Un simple rire désabusé et quelque peu moqueur daigne lui répondre. En effet, pour ton plus grand soulagement, Andromeda semble vouloir cesser les hostilités. Tu remarques d'ailleurs que celle-ci t'adresse un second regard lourd de sous-entendus et d'intensité. Ce dernier te perturbe plus que de raison, n'est-ce pas… ? Toi qui t'es toujours fermement convaincue que Sirius n'est qu'un sombre crétin, et que ta place est au côté de Bellatrix... Après tout, tu n'as jamais réellement eu le droit de penser autre chose. Ou bien même de songer à ta guise, tout simplement. Règle de Sang-Pur qu'Andromeda outrepasse dans l'ombre, et qui te fait inconsciemment réfléchir au propre rôle que tu pourrais jouer dans tout ceci. Quand bien même il ne s'agirait que de pure folie, ainsi que de vastes chimères.

« - Et toi, Cissy. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de la décadence volontaire de notre chère sœur ? »

Question prévisible de la part de ton ainée, et qui pourtant engendre une soudaine boule d'angoisse dans le creux de ta gorge. Te quereller avec les autres n'a jamais été une chose que tu apprécies, n'est-ce pas ? Seule la discrétion semble en effet te régir, et cela davantage encore lorsqu'il s'agit de tes sœurs. Tu préfères de loin te mouvoir dans les ténèbres, et ainsi attendre patiemment ton heure. Tout comme chaque serpent qui ce dit vil et opportuniste, cela dit. Tu détournes d'ailleurs presque inconsciemment ton regard vers la vitre de ce compartiment, avant de sentir un certain soulagement t'envahir. Tu te relèves donc d'une allure emplit de calme et de fierté, tout en arquant quelque peu un de tes sourcils.

« - J'en pense qu'on est arrivées. »

Tu perçois presque aussitôt un léger soupir agacé de la part de ta sombre sœur, auquel tu n'accordes toutefois pas grand crédit. Après tout, c'est là une réaction tellement habituelle chez elle… Tu te contentes donc d'effectuer quelques coups de baguette afin d'endosser ta robe de sorcier, ainsi que ton noble blason aux couleurs vert et argent. Tu l'arbores d'ailleurs avec tout autant de fierté que d'ordinaire, avant de t'avancer avec calme, pour ainsi faire coulisser la porte de votre compartiment. De plus, tu n'as nullement besoin de te retourner pour savoir que tes sœurs t'ont sans doute imité dans ton entreprise de te changer. C'est donc d'un pas mesuré que tu commences à jouer des coudes, afin de te frayer un semblant de chemin parmi ces nombreux premières années. Décidément, tous ces gamins survoltés font preuve de plus en plus d'indiscipline. Vraiment aucune once d'éducation…

« - Sauvée par le gong, hein ? »

Tu dévisages donc l'expression faciale des plus amusées d'Andromeda, avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils. Es-tu si fatiguée que cela pour trouver ces propos si incompréhensibles ? Ou bien tes songes t'accaparent-il trop l'esprit pour que tu puisses te concentrer sur autre chose ?

« - Quoi ? »

Un simple propos emplit de toute la confusion qui t'habite à cet instant précis. Cette dernière se contente de sourire avec plus de malice encore, signe que son intention de te taquiner est un véritable succès. Ce constat fait d'ailleurs naitre un curieux sentiment d'irritation au creux de ton être. Après tout, ta sensibilité cachée n'enlève en rien ta nature de Black, et de telles blagues douteuses ne sont nullement à ton goût.

« - Expression moldue. Désolée sœurette… »

Paroles amusées purement moqueuses. Il est en effet évident que ton ainée est plus que ravie de sa petite intervention, qui te fait d'ailleurs écarquiller les yeux de stupeur. Depuis quand est-elle donc spécialisée dans la culture des moldus ? Qu'importe, ce détail n'a nullement sa place au sein de ton esprit pour le moment. Le plus important est plutôt de s'assurer que Bellatrix n'a pas entendu de tels propos provenant de l'une d'entre vous. Tu te retournes donc subitement afin de chercher la concernée du regard, et cela sans te soucier de la foule oppressante cherchant à déserter le train. Tu n'as d'ailleurs visiblement pas conscience de la brusquerie de ton geste, ainsi que de la rapidité avec lequel tu l'as effectué. C'est donc avec une réelle surprise que tu remarques que tu viens de heurter une Gryffondor d'un de tes coudes, dans un geste assez brutal et incontrôlé. Un très léger cri de douleur se fait d'ailleurs entendre de la part de celle-ci. Presque imperceptible pour ceux ne se trouvant pas près de sa personne. Comme si ta victime involontaire tentait de serrer les dents, et de conserver un minimum de dignité. Tu poses donc presque inconsciemment tes sombres iris sur celle-ci, avant de sentir ta mâchoire se contracter quelque peu. Par Merlin, il ne manquait plus que cela…

« - Pardonne ma sœur, Evans. Elle oublie parfois le monde qui l'entoure. »

Tu ne relèves même pas l'intervention chaleureuse et emplit d'amabilité d'Andromeda. Loin de là. Tu te contentes seulement de fixer avec intensité cette petite rousse aux yeux d'un vert tout particulier. Celle-ci a en effet bien changé en l'espace d'un simple et banal été… Physiquement tout du moins, puisque son comportement jovial semble être toujours d'actualité. Elle arbore d'ailleurs un sourire resplendissant malgré la situation, et focalise tout naturellement son attention sur ta sœur ainée.

« - Aucun soucis. Je sais ce que c'est. Bonne rentrée à vous deux ! »

Et là voilà qui, sur ses propos étonnamment sincères, posent avec hésitation ses prunelles sur ton visage impassible. Cet échange ne dure d'ailleurs pas bien longtemps, mais suffisamment pour te faire légèrement froncer les sourcils. Est-ce de la douceur que tu viens d'apercevoir dans la profondeur de ses yeux émeraudes, jeune Black ? Bien sur que non. Tu as surement dû rêver et imaginer follement un tel détail. Après tout, tu ne lui as jamais adressé la parole, et ta seule attention pour elle se résume aux humiliations cuisantes qu'elle fait subir chaque année à Potter. Tu la regardes pourtant déserter le Poudlard Express en compagnie de Frank Londubat, en faisant abstraction de tout ce qui t'entoure. Ton regard impénétrable semble d'ailleurs être hypnotisé durant quelques instants par tant de joie de vivre. Un simple et indolore coup de coude d'Andromeda te ramène toutefois bien vite sur Terre, avant qu'une furie brune n'apparaisse dans ton champs de vision.

« - Ce crétin de Pettigrow devient de plus en plus facile à faire hurler de peur ! Vraiment pathétique pour un Gryffondor soi-disant courageux. »

Tu approuves donc les paroles de Bellatrix d'un simple et vague hochement de tête, tout en suivant celle-ci sur les quais. Il est vrai que tu trouves ce gamin tout aussi répugnant que stupide, et sa lâcheté est si apparente, qu'aujourd'hui encore, la décision du choixpeau te surprend. Tu es en effet certaine que, même toi, tu serais davantage en mesure de faire preuve de courage et de loyauté que lui. Pour une Black destinée à un sombre destin, ce n'est d'ailleurs pas peu dire.

« - C'est vrai qu'il est assez particulier comme Gryffondor… »

Les quelques paroles d'Andromeda te font soudainement repenser au geste qu'elle a eu un peu plus tôt, à ton encontre. Tu ne peux d'ailleurs que l'en remercier intérieurement, et te maudire toi-même d'un tel moment d'égarement. Tu n'oses même pas imaginer la réaction explosive qu'aurait pu avoir Bella si jamais ton ainée ne s'était pas montrée aussi prévenante. Quoi que, dans le fond, tu la visualises en fait à la perfection. Et c'est d'ailleurs bien cela qui engendre, à cet instant précis, un tel sentiment de reconnaissance chez ta personne.

« - Mh. Finalement, il y a peut-être un peu d'espoir pour toi Andromeda. »

Tiens donc, Bellatrix et son timbre de voix si rarement amusé et affectueux… Cela fait en effet tellement de temps qu'il n'a pas chatouiller tes tympans, que tu te surprends presque à lui jeter un regard étonné. Un très léger sourire étire d'ailleurs les fines lèvres de la concernée, alors qu'elle vous dévisage toutes deux, à tour de rôle. Ton cœur se fait soudainement bien plus léger face à ce geste relativement doux de sa part. Tu ne peux de plus que lui adresser un très léger sourire en guise de paroles silencieuses, avant d'atteindre les calèches en leur compagnie. Ta très chère sœur a décidément beau être sombre et parfois sadique, elle n'en demeure pas moins aimante envers sa famille. A sa manière, certes. Et d'une façon très sélective. Mais tout de même…

« - Oui. Je ferais peut-être un effort pour toi, ma sœur… »

Des propos répliqués avec vivacité et amusement par la rebelle de la fratrie, et voilà qu'une bonne ambiance s'installe entre vous trois. Retournement de situation assez inattendu, mais qu'importe… Tu y es désormais pleinement habituée. C'est donc en arborant un discret sourire que tu prends place dans l'une de ces calèches vides, le cœur moins lourd de tourments que précédemment. Finalement, cette année se déroulera sans doute le plus normalement du monde. Oui, c'est même là une évidence. Tu t'inquiètes décidément bien trop, jeune Serpentard…


End file.
